youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
JeromeASF
Jerome Robert Aceti (born March 9, 1994), better known by his online aliases JeromeASF '''and ASFJerome', is a 21 year-old American YouTuber that primarily posts Minecraft let's plays and minigames. Jerome is a member of a group labeled "The Pack" which consists of youtubers such as xRpMx13, BajanCanadian. Vikkstar123, Lachlan, Prestonplayz and Woofless. He is also well known for founding the Call of Duty channel with friend and fellow YouTuber, BajanCanadian, whom he collaborates with in many of his videos. This channel later came to include TheNoochM. Recently, Jerome has been recording many videos with YouTubers such as Vikkstar123, AshleyMarieeGaming, BillWarlow, and he records many videos with xRPMx13. He has two Minecraft accounts, Hacksource and JeromeASF. He often used Hacksource in older videos, but he currently uses ASFJerome in almost all of his videos. Recently Jerome has stopped recording with members of Team Crafted and other YouTubers such as, LegendXTaz, AciDicBlitz,TheNoochM, and more. However, he has recorded some videos with some old friends, such as PeteZahHut,LogDotZip,TheRealKenWorth more in his season 1 of How To Minecraft. He has lived in New Jersey his entire life up until March of 2015, when he moved with BajanCanadian to Florida, and met Mitch in 4th grade. Jerome was, at one point, attending college at Rutgers in his home state, initially as a biology major, but dropped out to further pursue his Youtube career. Jerome was one of the final members of Team Crafted, after SkyDoesMinecraft, Deadlox, HuskyMudkipz, and the majority of the rest of the team left. He left Team Crafted after being a self-described "co-owner/director" in March, 2014. The remaining few refer to themselves as the "Power Moves Only Squad". Jerome is often called Fluffy by SkyDoesMinecraft and a Bacca by BajanCanadian and his fans because his Minecraft skin resembles Chewbacca from the ''Star Wars franchise. Also, some fans of Jerome and Mitch made up bromance/romance between them called 'Merome', which is "real" according to a tweet by Mitch (The name Merome was originally made in one episode of Jerome's, Mitch's, Huskymudkipz's and Ian's series Pixelmon, which Jerome says is his favorite of all his video series). Baccas Bacca are creatures composed entirely of fur. In the bacca villages in the jungle, baccas are raised according to two professions- slurping and chopping, which explains the slurping noises that Jerome makes and his obsession with using axes. Nowadays, however, Jerome is training himself to use 'swords' in Hunger Games videos. Personal Life Jerome has been dating his current girlfriend Louise Daly for about two years. Jerome had a short relationship with a girl named Alanna Davis that ended after Alanna Davis cheated on Jerome. Jerome deleted all his Instagram pictures of Alanna Davis. Shortly after breaking up Alanna, Jerome reconnected with Louise and posted an Instagram with the caption "life has a crazy way of working out". Jerome and Louise have been happily dating ever since. Other Facts *On Jerome's Twitter, he has admitted to being mostly colorblind. He said on one of the most recent tests, he got 3 of 8 colors right. Jerome refers to his colorblindness in many of his videos, such as when playing Minecraft Party on www.Mcbrawl.com and when playing Block Party on The Hive. *Jerome can speak Italian fluently. *He is 6 days younger than Mitch. *Jerome owns a black Tesla, a fully electric luxury sedan worth 70-90k. *He has worked with a number of companies, such as Microsoft, Geico, Sony, Intel, Totinos, 7Eleven and Gunnar Optiks (as a Brand Ambassador) to advertise their products to viewers of his Youtube channel, JeromeASF *He has had 2 channels before his main one today, the first one was HacksourceVideos , which he started and made videos with friends when they were 13, 14 and 15 years old, and AwesomeSauceFilms, their mainly Call of Duty focused channel that started his rise into YouTube stardom. After he joined BajanCanadian, Hippoqqih, TheNoochM, and many others, he has since abandoned this channel, in December 2012, to much criticism from older fans, although the channel was revived in March 2015 by Mat and Zak. *He did a series called "Flash Player Mania," where he would play browser flash games, sadly, he has since deleted all of these videos from his channel in an attempt to become a purely Minecraft channel. *In high school (Ridge High School), he was on the boy's fencing team. *Jerome also participated in debating in high school and was actually quite a successful debater, despite not having a competitive interest. He cites debating for giving him the ability to talk at length on any topic. * Jerome revealed in bYd Podcast Episode 11 that he is Roman Catholic. * He also revealed in one of his UHC videos that he is a Godfather. * He has previously stated an interest in a future career in marketing. * He and Jordan (CaptainSparklez) were chosen to host Fusions' "Talking Minecraft" show after the premier of the documentary, "The Story of Mojang", allowing them to appear on TV. Quotes * "dun dun dun dun dun dun duN dun dun dun dun dun dun ( pirates of the carabian)" * "Forever younggg...." * "ITS MY FIRST TIME, BE GENTLE!" * "Too strongk!" * "I love Cat on the grill." (used in his older videos) * "Hot and spicy! * You're a monster" * "El Boost * That Booty Doe * To da left, to da left" * "Hokeyp" * "Mah Gawd." * "Ooh Baby.." * "No plz (please), I fan" * "Chicken Nugget Butter!" * "Mitch, I got Betty!" *"I love you Mitch." *"I WON THE HUNGER DEENS!" *" David gives 2 apples to Angel. What's the circumference of the sun?" *"I'm a man of the Bac!" *LAVA FO EVAAAAA!! *"Let me AXE you a question" *slurp slurp slurp slurp slurp* *Dat axe! *Chop! *Punch! *Want a Belly Rub? *Mama's cooking up something special! *I'm a baaad Bacca. *We can talk about this. *Err, fork on the left. *That actually just happened *To the left, to the left! *I'm chopping him! *Get in mah belly! *Power Moves only, baby! *Punch..Punch. *Sorry, not sorry. *I'm on that can't stop won't stop grind. *Where's Rachel!? *I'm on that can't stop won't stop train to Power Move city! *¿Por qué? (Spanish for "Why?, What for?") *Hey, Mitch your microwave! *Better men have tried, they failed. *I did that with my mind! *It's a canoe! *Let's get ready to bash some skulls! *Revoked. *Yeahheheh boy! *Power moves only from here on out boys! (mainly used in his Pixelmon series.) *Oh baby! *You sure about this biggums? *I'm going in! *What the heck? *No way! *Order 66! (more common in older Hunger Games videos with BajanCanadian) *Wazz goooooooooooood!?!?! *Beauutiful like diamonds ien die sky! *What the butts? *Hey Mitch! Knock Knock! *Never enough. *Mitch Time? *How much time is left? *Hyper Beam to the Face Syndrome!!! (Used in Pixelmon) *Instantly demolished. (Used in Pixelmon) *That's goood! *In Benja we trust,In Bacca we must *Heyyy Biggums *Chop chop, baby, chop chop. * (snaps) Oooooooh! * Oooh baby a TRIPLE! * Oy! Fish,Fish,Fish! (Used now by all the members of the Pack) * Dats BAAD! (Used also by BajanCanadian and Lachlan) * DIAMONDS!?(Used also by BajanCanadian and xRpMx13) Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers